Into Perspective
by WolfintheSheep
Summary: Our past and present, the choices we've made, the paths we take, and the dreams we reach for; this is who we are. - A series of short introspective drabbles for the cast of MSLN.
1. Understand her sadness

"Good work today!"

The trainees dragged themselves slowly up the stairs back to base to hit the showers, having just finished morning practice. This group was coming along nicely. I'd only had them for a week, but they were all really shaping up. Another week and I could probably start advanced training. Of course, there was always one problem in every group. Looking up, I saw her lagging behind everyone else, as she had been for the last four days.

Actually, she'd been called a child prodigy by her previous instructors. Thirteen years old and a fully licensed C rank mage, capable of showing up everyone else she'd been trained with. They had expected great things from her (though not as great as my accomplishments, they'd been quick to add). I think those expectations were starting to get to her, though. She looked completely worn out all the time, even after she'd just woken up, and her fatigue had been affecting her performance. Something told me that she was overexerting herself and doing extra training.

"Can I talk to you a moment," I asked, walking over to her.

"S-Sir…I mean Ma'am!"

"Just Nanoha is fine."

She must be really tired to not even notice me approaching her. She was looking at me intently, eyes full of worry. It looked like she'd burst into tears at any moment. I didn't think I was _that_ scary.

"Have a seat; I just want to ask a question."

We both sat on the stair steps, but she still looked just as anxious as before. Then, before I could even ask anything, she already started to answer.

"…I'm not cut out for this…am I?"

"Huh?"

"I can't keep up with everyone; I'm not learning this stuff fast enough. I can tell, I'm just dragging everyone down with me. Maybe I should just quit…"

"…is this why you've been staying up late to train?"

She suddenly looked sheepish, having obviously thought that I didn't know.

"You know, overworking yourself can do a lot more harm than you think. Trust me, I know."

"But, everyone's expecting me to do so well! If I don't try my hardest, if I don't keep pushing myself, I'll let everyone down!"

"Is that why you became a mage?"

"What?"

"Because it was expected of you? Is that the only reason you're doing this?"

She looked away from me, staring at her feet.

"Ne, do you know about the Jewel Seed Incident?"

"Of course! It's almost legendary! You were only nine years old without any magical contact at all, but you still managed to single handedly seal the missing Lost Logia, _and_ defeated the enemy mage who became the TSAB's youngest enfor…"

She trailed off, suddenly blushing furiously as she realized what she'd started gushing over. It was kinda cute, seeing her so animated like that. It had taken some years, but I'd finally gotten used to being a hero figure for the rookies.

"Did you know that the first time that mage and I met, she beat me?" I said, knowing that the TSAB didn't have full documentation of events before Lindy and Chrono had arrived.

"Eh?!"

I couldn't help but laugh softly. Her expression upon hearing that her hero had been beaten was priceless.

"Nyahaha. Yup, she beat me. Several times, and badly, too. But I kept standing up, time and time again, and eventually I was able to beat her. Do you know why?"

She looked weary now, probably thinking I was just trying to tell her not to give up, to keep working hard; that I expected great things from her too.

"I didn't care about being stronger, or being better than her. I didn't even care about saving the world. I just wanted to face her as an equal, to be able to look her in the eye and understand her sadness, even if it was just for a moment."

I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to show my support.

"So, don't do this for anyone else, ne? Don't keep pushing yourself for everyone else's sake. Find your own reason. If you do that, you can be as strong as you have to be."

She looked up at me and smiled; a genuine smile. It was nice thing to know, that I'd helped her out. Even if it was just a little.

* * *

_Breaking through the sadness in their hearts and finding the smiles they never knew existed. That is my wings. That is my hope. My name is Takamachi Nanoha._


	2. To be found

Vivio wasn't a hard girl to read. When she was happy her smile would never break, she'd keep up a constant stream of chatter and she could never sit still. When she was sad she'd cry rivers until me or Nanoha hugged her tightly, and then she'd be happy in an instant again. So, when she climbed into my car after school and sat silently, staring at the floor, I knew something had made her very upset. Stretching over I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her.

When she didn't return the hug or try to squirm her way out of it I realized that it was something bad.

"Tell Fate-mama what's wrong, Vivio."

She pushed herself deeper against me before answering.

"Fate-mama, is Vivio not a real person?"

I stiffened slightly. Was this what she was so upset about, being an artificial mage? Who would have said something like this to her?

"Of course you are, Vivio. You were just born in a different way."

That didn't seem to comfort her much. Then again, it didn't really comfort me either, when I'd heard it.

"If Vivio isn't real…does that mean Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama's love is fake?"

This made sense now. I'd remembered thinking the same things once. For me, though, my mother's love _was_ false. It wasn't the same for Vivio, it would never be the same. I held her tighter, stroking her hair calmly.

"Vivio, do you know why people are born? It's to be found."

"Found?"

"Yes. Everyone has a person that can make them smile, who will hold them close and make them happy, and people are born just so that person can find them. Vivio was born just so Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama could find her."

She was hugging me back now, and I kept holding her and stroking her hair.

"And you know, Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama are just the same. We were born just to be found by Vivio."

* * *

_To be strong for the people dear to me, to protect them so they never feel the pain I felt. To stop my past from ever being repeated. This is my future. This is my wish. I am Fate Testarossa Harlaown._


	3. A partner

Who told her to butt in! That stupid, whiny, crybaby, blue-haired idiot girl! I didn't need her to help me out, and I definitely don't need her hanging around me. She'll just keep getting in my way. I know, it's the stupid Administration's fault, sticking me with a partner. Why do I need a partner anyway? Now that I'm a certified C ranked mage I'm completely capable of working alone.

"Tiana, wait up!"

That's how I've always done things and that's how I'll keep doing things. I can't afford to do anything less.

"Hey, Tiaanaa!"

After all, this is for the Lanster name, this is for Tiida. How in the world am I supposed to prove myself when I keep having to-

"TIAAAA!"

"Stop following me already! And don't call me Tia!"

"B-but, why can't I follow you?"

Because you're annoying. Because you keep pushing my buttons. Because I don't want a partner. Because I don't need a partner! If you dare say that I'm your partner, I'm going to-

"Aren't we friends?"

F-Friends?! When did we become friends? How did this stupid girl get that idea?

"Of course not! We're partners, _just_ partners!"

Wait, partners? I thought I'd just made it clear I didn't want a partner. Crap, this girl must be infectious or something, I think I'm already losing brain cells.

"But Tiaaaa!"

Oh no, what's with that puppy-dog look? Getting eyes that wide should not be humanly possible. No, don't give in; just look away and…oh, man…

"Fine…follow me, whatever."

This is just an annoyance, a bump in the road. I'll make it through, brother. I hope you're watching, because I'll make you proud. I'm doing this for you.

"H-hey, stop clinging to my arm."

_Only_ for you.

* * *

_To get stronger, to prove myself, to make everyone see what someone like me can do. This is my pride…  
To stand tall and find what real strength is…so I don't lose anyone else precious to me. That is my dream. I am Tiana Lanster._


	4. With a smile

I screwed up. I screwed up big time. If it had been an accident…maybe I'd forgive myself. Maybe I could get through it. But I got cocky, I made a stupid decision – and they got hurt. I knew I wasn't cut out for the Special Relief Squad, I just couldn't –

"Subaru, you idiot!"

The sharp hit on my head and the familiar voice made me lift my head off my knees. Tiana stood there, hands on her hips looking thoroughly annoyed at me. Behind her I saw doctors and nurses walking the hallways. Things had quieted down, at least.

"Tia, why are you here? I thought – "

"I'm here 'cause of you, stupid. I knew you'd be here moping."

She sighed, and then sat down on the floor beside me. She didn't talk; I think she wanted me to.

"I screwed up…I said I'd save them. I promised I'd save them. If I hadn't taken that risk, if I'd – "

"Yeah, you messed up for sure. Broken bones, internal bleeding…I heard the girl has third degree burns, too."

I moaned, and dropped my head back onto my knees. Hearing it from Tiana made it even worse; she was always right about these kinds of things.

"But you know, when you finally go and visit them…"

Visit? I couldn't even stand the thought of showing my face.

"They'll turn to you and greet you with a smile."

A smile? Tiana, what are you –

"I'll bet they'll even try to get up to shake your hand, even though they'll be bedridden. But they'll keep smiling, and then say thank you. Thank you, from the bottom of their hearts. Do you know why?"

I didn't know. After what I did, I couldn't imagine being forgiven.

"Because you were there, Subaru. Not your captain, not your squad, not Hayate, Fate or Nanoha. Not even the stupid emergency response teams. Just you. You were there when they needed someone to save them, you were there when they were crying for help, and you were still there when they finally got out."

I was there…

"Now, you can keep on moping, give up and not be there the next time. Or you can stand up, pull yourself together, and – hey, are you crying?"

I couldn't help myself. Tia was always right about these kinds of things.

* * *

_Casting aside my fears and standing once again. Saving those in need when no one else can. That is my strength. This is my drive. My name is Subaru Nakajima._


	5. For her

"You look tense."

"Shut it, Signum. I'm not tense."

Regulation 148c: all non-combat, military type magic of A rank or higher must receive proper clearance from -

"I didn't think you were serious about becoming a combat instructor. Hayate will be happy."

"I'm not doing this for Hayate."

It wasn't _just_ for Hayate. If it was just her I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble. And it was trouble, every last bit of it. Five hundred pages of regulations and rules for magical usage, five hours for some stupid test, all after that boring month long course with that fat, bald guy. At least the practical test after would let me break things.

"You only have ten minutes."

"I know that!"

I stabbed at the screens around me, trying to remember where I saw the lines on emergency procedure during device malfunction.

"Gah, this is so useless! Why does a combat instructor need to know all of this anyway?! I just show people how to blow things up, not write paperwork."

Signum just raised an eyebrow at me. Why was she even here in the first place? Whatever, just as long as it wasn't –

"Vita-chan!"

Oh crap.

"I thought I was gonna be late."

When did she – how did she – what the heck was Nanoha doing here?

"N-Nano – Takamichi?!"

"I came to wish you good luck."

I spared a glance at Signum and saw that stupid smirk on her face. She did this, I know it was her! I was about to rat her out, too, when a hand patted me on the head.

"Looks like it's time for you to go in. Do your best, Vita-chan!"

"Y-yeah, thanks."

I turned and walked to the examination room. I couldn't face her, not yet. Not until I was finished; because this was for her.

When you were hurt, I couldn't help you. I couldn't do anything except scream and cry as you bled in my arms. All I did was watch you struggle in the hospital, clinging to life. Even when you stood again, when you began to walk, when you were crawling to the sky, I could only sit back and watch.

Nanoha, just wait. Next time I'll be there to save you.

* * *

_To destroy everything that gets in my way. To break through the walls that stand before me. To give my life for the ones I swore to protect. This is my burden. This is my promise. I am the Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita._


	6. Watching over

"How did it go?"

"It went well. If I keep this up they said I won't even need the wheelchair by the end of the month."

"That's good."

Signum is wheeling me out of the hospital, heading home after the checkup. Can I be honest with you? It feels odd, really. In only a few months I'll be given a clean bill of health, then these visits won't be needed. I've been coming to this hospital since as long as I could remember; it's almost been like a second home. To never see these familiar halls or these smiling faces again, it makes me a little sad.

"Signum…"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me stand? I want to walk for a bit."

"You shouldn't push yourself, you're still not – "

"Please? Only for a few steps. I just need to feel it."

I hope you'll forgive me for being so selfish, but I really need to do this. I can push myself out of the wheelchair now, and Signum is right here to support me. It really is a wonderful feeling, standing. I still need help, but it's like I'm finally moving somewhere. Especially now, when there were places I have to reach.

"Thank you."

"Mmm."

Just those few steps made me happy. It's funny, isn't it?

"Vita and Shamal will be surprised, won't they? I've made so much progress in a week."

"They probably will."

My children are busy right now, trying to make up for the mistakes they've made. I have to hurry too, so I can start atoning for mine.

"What should I cook for dinner? It's been so long since we've eaten together."

"Anything you make will be fine."

Don't worry about me too much, okay? I can walk forward now. It may be tough, but I can pull through. I'll stay strong, because I know it's not my legs that are carrying me.

Thank you for watching over me.

* * *

_Holding onto my dear ones so they won't slip away. Looking ahead without any regrets. This is my life. This is her gift. My name is Hayate Yagami._


	7. Worry

The away team had finally made it back, an hour late. I always worried at times like this, when they called me to the medical bay. I know if the situation was serious the requests would be a lot more urgent, but that thought didn't ease my mind much. Arriving quickly I asked an attendant for a quick status report.

"How are things?"

"Nothing bad. A few minor injuries and one sprain."

"That's good."

I smiled and opened the medical bay doors – and saw Vita sitting on the table, her head wrapped tightly with bandages. I rushed over, suddenly forgetting everything else.

"Vita! What happened?"

"It's just a scratch. I don't need you to bug me about it."

She looked sheepish, like she didn't want to admit she'd been hurt. As much as she denied it she was still like a child. Her pride would never let anyone worry about her.

"But all these bandages..."

"Your stupid assistant got carried away."

I knew she was lying; she could never look at me when she was trying to hide something.

"You were careless again, weren't you?"

"I said stop worrying, Shamal. Me and Graf Eisen are the toughest out there, you'd need a whole army to take us -"

Her voice was muffled as I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest, silently letting the tears roll down my cheeks as I rested my chin on her head.

"Stupid Vita."

"Ack! Ge'off Shamal, I'm injured here! Stop grabbing my head like that!"

"…stupid Vita."

* * *

_This family we've made, to hold it together. To watch over everyone and keep them safe. This is my reason. This is my heart. I am the Knight of the Lake, Shamal._


	8. To fly

"It's getting late, Fate."

"Mmm, you're right Arf. I guess it's time to head home, then. Did you have fun today, Caro?"

"Yes."

It was the first time in my life I've ever done something like this; the whole amusement park was amazing. Seeing so many people with happy smiles, all the wonderful shows, the exciting rides, it was wonderful. I didn't even mind getting sick from that spinny ride, because Arf-san got me that cottoned candy to make me feel better. The best day of my life, and spending it with Fate-san filled me with happiness.

"Caro, what's wrong?"

I really did have fun, so why was I crying? I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"I-I'm sorry."

"What's the matter?"

Fate-san was crouching down and looking at me, worried. I suddenly felt guilty; after she'd done all of this for me, I couldn't make her feel bad. I didn't want to cause her any trouble.

"Don't worry, Caro. Just tell me why you're sad."

"I-It's just that…I was looking forward to today so much…but it's already over."

Someone patted my head, and I saw Arf-san looking down at me, grinning. Fate-san was smiling warmly at me too, and I felt my tears drying up. Pulling out a handkerchief, she wiped off my eyes and my nose, and then took my hand before she stood up.

"There's one more ride I want to go on. Let's go, Caro."

She pulled me along quickly, heading towards a giant vertical wheel. The crowds were already thin, since it was so late, and it was only the two of us that climbed into the car. I was holding tightly to Fate-san and had my eyes shut tight as the wheel started to move; I wasn't very good with heights.

"Take a look, Caro."

Bravely I inched my eyelids open, and gasped as I saw the view. The entire city was stretched out before me, the buildings and glass brilliantly reflecting the setting sun. Just beside it was the calm blue sea, stretching out further than I could see, the water glistening like a million stars. It was like the entire world was opened up around me.

"Doesn't everything look so small from up here?"

Fate-san was right, everything did look small. All my little worries, everything I'd cried over. Up here, I realized I had a lot more to look forward to than today. I looked over to Fate-san, who was still had her gentle smile, all for me.

"Fate-san, what's it like to fly?"

* * *

_This chance I had never expected. This life I had only dreamed of. This is my freedom. This is my happiness. My name is Caro Lu Rushe._


	9. Regrets

"It's been awhile since we've seen him."

"Yes."

Agito was quieter than usual, as she always was when we came to this place. Her eyes were heavily set, hands balled tightly, and her face was stiffly grimacing. To anyone else she would have seemed angry, but I'd been her partner long enough to know that she was fighting back tears. I continued on quietly and she followed along beside me, stopping only when we reached our destination, where she broke the silence with a small greeting.

"Hiya, boss."

I placed the bouquet of flowers I was holding down onto the gravestone. Zest Grangaitz, a man betrayed by his trust who chose to die with his honour. Agito and I visited his grave often, mostly at her request. Still, as a knight who chose to die rather than turn his back on his beliefs, I had respect for him.

I heard Agito sniffle behind me, but I didn't look up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

She never was honest with her emotions, though I suppose that was partly why our unison was so strong.

"Hey, Signum…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think he was happy…when he died?"

Happy? I still remembered his last moments, the death that he had chosen. It was what he had wanted. Was he happy about it though? He was much like me: a knight who stood by honour and lived by the sword. But to die for that alone, would I be happy like that? I glanced over at Agito. She was watching me, discreetly wiping her eyes, waiting for my answer.

No. I wouldn't be content with that. To live and die for my pride and beliefs, a death like that would leave me hollow inside. No, the only way I'd be satisfied in leaving everything behind would be…

"What about you, Agito? Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Of course not!"

"Then neither does he."

* * *

_Defending those entrusted to me. Honouring those who have fallen before me. This is my duty. This is my flame. I am the Knight of the Sword, Signum._


	10. Take her hand

I told myself so long ago that I couldn't trust anyone. The people I cared about, people I thought I loved, they lied to me, they betrayed me, and in the end they left me with nothing but sorrow. That's right, I couldn't trust anyone, not if I didn't want to feel that pain again. I couldn't let any of them close to me; I had to keep pushing them away.

So why couldn't I push her away? The harder I tried, the closer she would get. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Good morning, Erio. How are you?"

Fate. That was her name. She said she was just like me, that we could share our sadness with each other. She said she wanted to understand me.

"The doctors said you weren't causing as much trouble lately."

Was she trying to act like a mother? Pretending to care for me so I'd cooperate, string me along so I'd follow her, and then toss me aside like everyone else did. No one could really care for me, I was fake, just a delusional dream. I was worthless, I was nothing.

She said I wasn't nothing.

"You won't have to stay here, once the treatment's all done."

I stared at her with my mouth sealed shut, and she just looked back at me with that stupid look on her face, that calm smile that I couldn't break no matter what I did. What was it that she was trying to do? What was it that she wanted from me? I had to know.

"Why…"

She just watched me, waiting for me to continue.

"Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep coming back here?!"

She stayed silent the whole time, concern in her eyes. That was the worst part, when it looked like she really did care.

"What happens when you're done?! You'll just leave me, like EVERYONE ELSE!!"

My hands were crackling as that uncontrolled anger spilled out again. I wanted to lash out at something, at anything, just to hide my pain behind all that rage. I didn't care who I hurt, just as long as it wasn't me that was hurting.

But she stopped me. I felt those gentle hands on mine, enveloping them warmly. Just like she'd done the last time I'd lashed out at her.

"It's not official yet, but I want to adopt you."

What? What did that…what could she…? Did she really mean…?

"My mother will be your legal guardian, since I'm not old enough yet, but I still want to look after you."

I felt the tears before I even realized I was crying, and soon I was wailing out loud, harder than I could ever remember. This person I couldn't push away, what was it about her? Because of her I'd broken every promise to myself, I'd let her close, and she'd slowly worked herself deep inside. This weakness I was showing her now, I had never wanted anyone to ever see it again, but for some reason I didn't feel bad about it.

That's right, she said she'd help me find happiness. Was this why I'd slowly opened my heart to her? A chance at the life I thought I'd lost, and all I had to do was take her hand.

* * *

_The loneliness I never understood. The dream I thought I would never feel again. This is my past. This is my truth. I am Erio Mondial._


	11. My only meaning

I walked through the hospital, tearing away the bandages covering me while I moved. The building was almost empty, civilians having evacuated because of the crisis. No one was here to stop me from leaving.

"_Shamal, where are you."_

"_Zafira? You're still injured!"_

"_My injuries are not important."_

I'm not capable of leading, I don't have destructive power, I can't heal or support. I am nothing more than a guard; my only meaning to protect.

"_You can't fight in your condition, you –"_

"_That does not matter. I will not sit idle."_

However, Section Six was destroyed, the girl had been kidnapped, and Shamal had been injured. I am a Guardian Beast, a wolf who guards his pack, and I had failed. Those enemies which had taken us by surprise, they had defeated me in everything I had sworn to do.

"_Nothing was your fault, Zafira. There was nothing else you could have done."_

"_There are still battles to be fought, and I am able to fight them."_

That which had been assigned to me was now taken out of my hands, others fighting those battles now, but my pride and my dignity would not allow me to stand still.

"_But –"_

"_I will still fight, Shamal, even if you won't help me."_

My duty had ended, but I am still of the Wolfenkritter. When there is nothing left for me to protect, I will take up arms and fight.

"…_alright."_

I will join the battle so others won't need to. I will fight so they will never see harm. I am a guard; my meaning to protect.

* * *

_Watching over those entrusted to me. Keeping them safe at all costs. This is my purpose. This is my charge. I am the Beast of the Shield, Zafira._


	12. Always be there

"Is this Erio? He's so cute!"

I was looking over the picture Fate was showing me, commenting on the red-head that was grinning at the camera. He was definitely adorable, like he didn't have a care in the world, although that probably had something to do with Fate being with him in the photo hugging him from behind. From what I'd heard he caused a lot of trouble despite being such a little kid. Then again, so did Fate.

"Yup. What do you think of him?"

"He looks like a good kid. A lot less trouble than you were, for sure."

"Mou, Arf…"

Smiling fondly, I thought about how much this Erio was like Fate. The sadness I could never take away, and that day when I saw her truly smile. He probably just needed someone to reach out to him too.

"I hope I can take care of him properly."

I jokingly sniffed, dramatically wiping my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Kids grow up so fast…my little Fate's all grown up and raising her own children."

"I'm being serious!"

"I know you are, Fate. Don't worry so much, you'll do just fine. I don't know of anyone who'd do a better job!"

I knew she wouldn't have any problems. That little girl who closed off her heart had disappeared long ago, and I watched her grow so much, letting so many people close to her, drawing them in with the kindness that she always had. I haven't felt the need to protect her in a long time. Still, she keeps coming to me whenever she's worried about things like this. It kinda makes me feel like a big sis now, even if I'm in child form.

"Thanks, Arf. Umm…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come meet him? I've mentioned you a few times, and -"

"Of course I will! You know I'll always give you a hand."

Even if I don't have to be by her side anymore, I'll still be here to help. Any time she needs me, I'll always be there.

* * *

_To do what I can for those I care about. To be there when I'm needed most. This is my faith. This is my joy. My name is Arf._


	13. All I need

"I don't think I can do this!"

"You were recommended, Nanoha, you can handle it."

"All of them will be older than me, what if they don't like me!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Nanoha had just called me up, panicking about her upcoming first day as an instructor in training, and I could just imagine how frazzled she looked in person. If this were something serious she would never hesitate. If it was a friend in trouble or even a complete stranger she'd jump straight in with complete confidence, and she wouldn't even think twice about facing challenges that would make trained officers run away.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. I'm sure all of them are excited about meeting the great Ace."

"Mou…but Yuuno…"

When it came to the mundane things, though, she'd worry needlessly. Little things like her grades in school, or catching the bus on time…or speaking in front of a class of trainees. I guess when it came down to it she was still a teenage girl, no matter what people thought of her. I was just one of the few people that still realized that.

"Just relax; I have complete confidence in you."

"But what if –"

"If you don't believe me, give Fate a call. She'll tell you the same thing."

I suppose the same could be said for me too, though. People call me a prodigy, but it's not like I'm any more of an adult. Maybe I'm mature for my age, and a little wiser than average, but that doesn't mean I'm not still a kid.

"…I guess you're right. Thanks, Yuuno."

"No problem. I'm always here to lend an ear."

But did any of that really matter, though? Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Chrono and myself, we were all still young and naïve, barely growing into maturity. Whether we were aces, prodigies or children, we were there for each other, on the battlefield and in life. We were each others support, and that's what was important. That's all we needed; that's all I need to be.

* * *

_Supporting those who rely on me. Believing in the ones I care for. This is my meaning. This is my trust. I am Yuuno Scrya._


	14. This happiness

"Agito-chan is lying!"

"Am not. I don't need to lie about things like this."

"It's not true! Not true, not true, not true!"

"Is so. I can prove it."

"Agito-chan is being so mean…"

It wasn't true at all; Agito was just teasing me again. She had too much fun annoying me, it was so irritating!

"Oh? I'm sure I've heard you too, Rein."

"Hayate-chaaaan! Rein does not!"

Not Hayate too! Everyone else was laughing as well; no one took me seriously. Why did everyone pick on me like this? I wasn't a kid anymore, I was all grown up.

"Face it, you know I'm right."

Agito was sticking her tongue out at me, and I puffed my cheeks in anger. She was so immature.

"Mou, why doesn't anyone believe Rein?"

"It's 'cause you're still just a brat."

Glaring at her, I planted my hands on my hips and gave her my most serious look. Agito just burst out laughing, clutching at her sides.

"Rein. Does. _Not. _ Snore!"

* * *

_Living every moment to the fullest. Keeping this joy close, sharing it with the ones I can. This is my belief. This is my spirit. I am Reinforce Zwei._

* * *

Dear Hayate,

Thank you, for everything you've given to me. Your love, your care, and all these emotions, I had never dreamt of having any of them, yet you gave them all so freely. This family you brought together, it's more than any of us ever imagined, and the life that we've been given is more than we deserve. For this happiness, for this chance, I will always be grateful, and because of that I'll do anything to keep you from slipping away.

I know this parting will be painful, but this is the only way. I wish I could stay here in this bliss, I wish I didn't have to bring you this sadness, but your life is far too precious to lose. So, please, don't dwell on this goodbye. I know that you've been left in caring hands, and I know that they'll keep you safe. This is my choice. My blessing.

Reinforce


	15. Us

"Hurry up mama!"

"I'm sorry, Vivio, training ran a little late."

Nanoha was hopping on one leg, trying to pull her shoes off with one hand while unbuttoning her jacket with the other as she made her way to her bedroom. Knocking the door open with her shoulder, she stripped down and blindly tossed her uniform onto the bed before diving into the closet. Following closely behind her was a reproachful looking Vivio, cheeks puffed out as she watched her mother.

"We're gonna be late mama!"

"They won't mind too much…help mama find her shoes."

With their combined efforts Nanoha managed to get herself dressed in record time. As she started to head to the bathroom, though, Vivio impatiently grabbed her hand and tugged, making it quite clear that they weren't going to waste any more time. With a light sigh Nanoha relented and was lead by her daughter out the front door.

* * *

"Tiana, what are you doing?"

The girl jumped in her seat, surprised that she'd been found. After ten minutes of wandering, Fate had finally managed to find her aide sitting at a workstation, with several reports and documents pulled up on the screens in front of her.

"Um…deskwork?

"But you were off duty an hour ago. We'll be transferring planet side soon, too."

"Well, I had a lot of work piling up, so I just…thought…"

Tiana trailed off slightly, realizing that Fate saw right through her excuses. She reddened a little in embarrassment, glancing down at her feet to avoid eye contact.

"It's just…I haven't seen any of them in so long, and everyone will have changed so much. What if everything's different now?"

"Tiana…they're still the same people that you remember, no one's forgotten about the time you spent together. It's natural to feel a nervous like this, but you'll only have more regrets if you don't go."

"I know, I know. I'm just being stupid."

The two remained silent for a few moments, letting the time tick by.

"I really do have a lot of work to –"

"No more work. That's an order."

"…yes ma'am."

* * *

"Nice work today, Nakajima."

"Thank you, sir!"

Subaru enthusiastically saluted her commander, her cheerful attitude more bubbly than usual, if that was even possible. He just smiled, more than used to her antics. She wasn't the most professional person to work with, but she had that infectious happiness that made working with her interesting, at the very least.

"Shouldn't you be off soon? I thought you had a reunion to get to."

"Eh? What time is it, Mach Caliber?"

_'We have five minutes before the transport leaves'_

"What?! Sorry sir, I have to go, sir."

"You're excused. Don't want you to be la -"

Subaru had already taken off before he'd finished, sprinting out the door.

"That girl definitely is a handful…"

"Mach Caliber, Gear Excelion!"

"Hey, wait a minute! You haven't been granted permission to use that!"

* * *

"Not bad today, but still pretty sloppy."

Vita was looking over her trainees, who looked rather worse for wear. Between the dirt, bruises and scratches, not to mention the pockmarked training ground, it looked like trainees had just been through a battleground and not an obstacle course.

"I have to leave early, so I'm ending practice now."

The group looked like they were ready to cheer and celebrate, but they'd learned to hold it in while the instructor was still present. Few people ever made mistakes twice when Vita was training them, if they wanted to last long.

"But I want twenty laps before you head in."

A loud, collective groan came from the trainees, who scrambled to their feet and started to jog. Vita smirked slightly, before she turned to leave. As a parting comment, she yelled back over her shoulder.

"If you slack off, I'll know!"

* * *

"I can't believe everyone managed to get time off today."

"It'll be nice seeing everyone again."

Hayate walked down the corridor, chatting happily with Shamal about the reunion that she'd been planning for months. It wasn't easy to find a time when everyone could get together, after all. Zafira was walking alongside them, emotionless as ever, but Hayate thought she noticed his tail wagging just a little faster. Rein, on the other hand, was of course making no effort to hide her excitement as she flew circles around the group.

"I was a little worried about today's incident though. It's good that we cleared things up so quickly."

"My, Hayate has it rough being in charge."

"Hahaha, it's fine. I can handle it."

Rein suddenly stopped in front of the two, though she was still bouncing up and down.

"Let's goooo! Rein wants to have lots of fun!"

* * *

"You should come, no one will mind."

"Why would I want to go? I don't care about seeing any of them."

Signum was finishing up her reports from her latest mission, all the while trying to talk Agito into coming with her afterwards. The Unison Device was being as stubborn as ever and was adamantly refusing, though she probably just didn't want to admit that she wanted to go.

"You already know everyone, I don't see the problem."

"I just don't wanna."

Agito sat in grumpy silence for a minute, but started to fidget slightly.

"The brats gonna be there too, isn't she?"

Signum's eyebrow quirked slightly, and she smirked a little.

"Hmm? You want to see her again?"

"W-what?! What are you implying? I don't care about that stupid brat! Why would you even say that?!"

* * *

"You two take care of yourselves now."

"Don't get lost or anything."

Erio and Caro's colleagues from wildlife preservation, were seeing the two off as they got ready to leave for Midchilda. They were taking the departure a little too seriously, though, considering they would only be gone for two days.

"We'll be fine, we already know the way."

"Yeah. We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon, so we'll see you then."

The two kids received quick hugs before they were finally allowed to leave. All-in-all, the whole scene looked very much like two parents sending their children on a camping trip; not that Erio or Caro noticed.

* * *

"I haven't seen Fate or the kids in so long!"

"I know what you mean. It feels like forever since we've met any of them in person."

Arf and Yuuno were walking from the transportation center, having just arrived from the Infinity Library. With a large yawn and stretch, Arf relaxed herself as they waited.

"Nanoha said she'd come meet us here, right?"

"Yeah, with Vivio, right after she got off work."

Both looked around briefly, but saw no sign of the mutual friend or the little girl that would be accompanying her.

"Don't worry, she'll be on time."

"Yup, no way Nanoha would be late."

* * *

_Our past and present, the choices we've made, the paths we take, and the dreams we reach for. This is who we are. We are here._


End file.
